


Because You're Alice

by sullixtion



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Параллели между мирами. Диалоги за банановым суфле. Алиса. Просто потому что ты Алиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Alice

Шляпник задумчиво, по кусочку, отламывает хрустящую корочку на пироге. Сняв ее, он трогает пружинящееся суфле.  
— А знаешь ли ты, Алиса… — начинает он и, внезапно улыбнувшись, замолкает.  
— Что я знаю? – Алиса устало смотрит на него. За столько лет все чудачества уже стали чем-то обыденным.  
— Что ты ничего не знаешь, — он отрезает кусок пирога. – Ммм, банановое.  
— Почему это?  
— Ну, потому что суфле сделано из бананов.  
  
 _— Я не вижу логики! – Алиса недовольно фыркает и закидывает ногу на ногу. – Что с того, что я ничего не помню?  
— Ну…может, тебя и не существует? – он отпивает чай._  
 _— Тупой клоун, я сижу перед тобой!_  
 _— Разве это что-то доказывает? При желании можно разговаривать с креслом, и оно будет отвечать._  
 _— Не смей сравнивать меня с ним!_

  
— Я? Сравниваю? – Шляпник удивлен. – Кого? С кем? Суфле и тебя? Да, у вас есть пара сходных черт, но не больше, чем у моря и цветочного горшка.  
— Забудь. Чего я не знаю?  
— Всего того, что ты не помнишь. Еще горстку того, что помнишь. И пару чайных ложек того, что знаешь.  
— Как я могу не знать того, что я знаю?  
— Так же, как и молчать о том, что говоришь.  
Алиса раздраженно машет на него рукой.  
— Хватит. Это невозможно.  
— Где ты находишься, Алиса? – заинтересованно спрашивает Шляпник.  
  
 _— Здесь и сейчас! – разъяренно кричит она, вскакивая. – Хватит смотреть сквозь меня!_  
 _— О, верный ход мыслей, — соглашается он. – Еще немного, и ты перестанешь молчать._  
 _— Ты что, еще и оглох, придурок?!_  
 _— Говори, моя принцесса. И вещи станут на свои места._  
 _— У тебя точно не все дома, — Алиса со вздохом опускается в кресло._  
  
— Да, кстати. Мартовский Заяц и Соня куда-то делись, — он встревожено оглядывается. – Скоро пять часов, время пить чай.  
— Мы и так пьем чай, — резонно возражает Алиса, подпирая рукой щеку. – Здесь всегда время пить чай.  
— Но не всегда время для чая.  
— Мне попробовать разгадать твою фразу или оставаться в неведении? – она размышляет вслух. – Нет, я все же попытаюсь понять.  
Он улыбается.  
  
 _— У меня уже болит голова. Что. Ты. Имеешь. В виду._  
 _— Ты знаешь. Это то, что ты действительно знаешь._  
  
— Это как-то связано с твоим высказыванием по поводу молчания?  
  
 _— Просто говори. Не молчи._  
  
— Я должна говорить именно то, что думаю?  
  
 _— Смотри глубже поверхности._  
  
— Не понимаю... – она обхватывает голову руками. – Абсолютно не понимаю, как я могу не знать того, что знаю.  
  
 _— Это легко. Ты не знаешь того, что знаешь. Что непонятного?_  
  
— Абсурдно звучит, но время для чая, в котором нет времени для чая – еще страннее. Хотя… стой, Шляпник. Я не знаю того, что знаю, потому что не уверена в том, что об этом знали те, кто мне об этом рассказали. Верно? Что же касается второго…  
  
 _— Идиот. Придурок. Я никогда не молчу о том, что говорю. Я говорю то, что говорю._  
  
— Как ты ко мне относишься, Алиса?  
  
 _Она в замешательстве._  
  
— Заметь, что сейчас тебя не существует.  
  
 _— Опять за свое?! – Алиса вздрагивает. Он сжимает ее запястья, и, глядя в глаза, говорит:_  
 _— Я – время. Ты – чай. Всегда пора соединить время с чаем. Но чай не всегда соединяется со временем, проще говоря, бывают момент, когда чай не к месту. Не ко двору. Хотя это е г о время. Понимаешь?_  
  
— Честно говоря, не понимаю, как это возможно.  
  
 _— Все элементарно, как банановое суфле. Позволь… — он наклоняется и целует ее._  
  
— А вот и мы! – кричит Мартовский Заяц, оглядывая почти пустой стол. – Здесь есть свободные места?   
  
 _Покрасневшая Алиса отталкивает его._  
 _— Вот это и есть момент, когда чай и время не соединяются, — усмехается он. – Эй, не стой столбом, что там у тебя?_  
 _— Придурок, — шипит она, не зная, куда деться от смущенного и ошарашенного Рейма, который буквально просверливает в ней дырки взглядом, а потом, пробормотав что-то вроде «Я еще загляну», выходит из комнаты. – Подавись своим чаем!_  
  
Шляпник чинно ест пирог. Алиса встает из-за стола.  
— Я ухожу.  
— Доброго утра, — отзывается Шляпник.  
  
 _— И приятного пробуждения, — добавляет он. – Может, ты наконец начнешь существовать…_  
 _— А если нет – то ты целовал кресло, — ехидно бросает Алиса. — Попался на свою же удочку, клоун._  
 _— Почему же? Тогда ты была. Это все-таки было время чаепития._  
 _— Но ведь ты сказал…_  
 _— Мартовский Заяц только и делает, что мешается под ногами, но в действительности на него никто не обращает внимания. Он не был лишним, он просто был подобен пылинке. Она есть, ее нет – и всем безразлично при любом варианте развития событий._  
 _— Причем тут Мартовский Заяц?! — взрывается Алиса._  
 _— Потому что ты – Алиса. Все только из-за этого. Конфетку?_


End file.
